Eltanin
by speckledgit
Summary: Ginny Weasley's journey to discover her value and her saving grace. She is Eltanin, the brightest star in the constellation "Draco"


Abandoned

.

Inconsequential

.

Inferior

.

Worthless

.

Wretched

What yardstick do we use when we measure value? For popularity we look to the number of friends that we have. For wealth we count our physical possessions. But what do we use to weigh the value of a human soul? Is one soul weighted more than another? By God's judgment we are equal. But what is that worth, when we are disregarded by the ones that supposedly love us? This life is so heartrending and troublesome.

Ginevra Weasley, 5th year, Gryffindor, A wretched soul indeed! She was nothing extraordinary. She wasn't good with charms, animals, or rules like her three oldest brothers. She didn't want to dedicate her life to mischief like the twins and she was most definitely not the best friend of the "Boy-who-Lived" like Ron. In fact the last time she had been fussed over for anything significant was in her first year. That negative experience was definitely not the sort of value she wanted. Her innocence of naivety had long been lost, stolen by a diary-bound Tom Riddle.

She walks in the rain; her pain hidden. Her warm tears are joined by the rain water. The sweet and salty mixture falls to the cobble-stone path beneath her feet. Monotonous and dull, such is the passage of time. Day in, and day out. Seconds, minutes, weeks, months…And the ache remains. She walked the dark, lonely halls at night. No one cared. How could they, when they had never seen her torment. They never bothered to look beyond her mask.

At last, a glimmer of joy. It came on a day after a Gryffindor quidditch game. They had won. The elation of the crowd, the heat, and the high. It was then, she felt needed, in front of God and everyone Harry had kissed her. She felt loved, of some use, and worthwhile. And for the first time for nearly five years she felt at peace

Hadn't this been what she had wanted? She was now loved. Wasn't she? The problem with dreams is that when they come true, they are not always what you thought they would be. That gaping hole in her heart remained unfilled. Again the ticking of the clock continued. Harry, Ron, Hermione had all left. None of it had been real. She returned to her previous, pathetic state of being.

A new school year had come. Time had no meaning. She was not the only one in despair any longer. This place of safety had been tainted by the hands of death and his followers.

She was numb, a cheap imitation of death. If only she could be so lucky. A voice came in the darkness, his words almost couldn't break through her built up barrier. He, however, was persistent. A Malfoy trait? Indeed!

"Pathetic" he said as he spat in disgust.

She didn't care, she agreed whole heartedly. She merely nodded in apathy and indifference.

"You're not pathetic because of what others have done. You are pathetic because of what you have done to yourself" He continued, His expression softening. Definitely not a Malfoy characteristic.

Her lethargic front, dissolved. How could this man, Draco Malfoy, have known her heart so well? Better than the people that had know her for six-teen years.

"You know I'm right, it's written on your face. You have muddled your mind and indulged in self-pity" His words blasted away at her.

"Why would even care? Why waste your time?" She spat out in anger.

"You tell yourself that you are worthless, but you couldn't see the one person that could care for you" His calm demeanor wavered.

"Who?" She asked in disbelief.

"I saw you. You walked in the rain and in the dark, thinking no one noticed nor cared. I saw your heart soar and then crash as Potter mislead you. I was there and you couldn't awaken from your self-solace" He looked hurt.

She didn't know if Draco was offering her a second chance, or if this was her death sentence. They were so close now, she peered into his eyes. From afar they looked gray, but a closer look showed eyes as silvery pools, swirling and changing, much like the rain. She was tired of her wallowing. She didn't know what prompted her to kiss him, but she had. And Draco was not one to refuse. She had thought that she had experienced the best, with Harry. But now, she realized that the want in her heart was now filled. She had never known true relief until then.

She pulled away "Why me?" She asked peering up at him.

"I hate to see beautiful things wasting away. You are my precious jewel. You always have been. You are my Eltanin*"

She didn't know why or how it happened, but she was happy. Her spirit was ablaze. She had found someone that found value in her soul. In a pure, and loving way. She had found it in the most unlikely of places. She was-

Admired

.

Cherished

.

Enamoring

.

Of great worth

.

Blessed

*Eltanin is the brightest star in the constellation "Draco".


End file.
